A Very Zany Animaniacs Movie
by Charles Ray Mac
Summary: Is a 2014 American animated adventure comedy film based on the television series of the same name. It follows the Warner siblings as they hit the road after Warner Bros. decides to shut down its animation department.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. It belongs to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment**

**Chapter 1: The trailer**

MPAA rating: PG (for some mild action, comic violence and innuendo)

MF(Morgan Freeman): In the city of Burbank, California...lies a movie studio...and within this studio are...three unknown creatures called...THE ANIMANIACS!

Yakko: Plotzy, whatever do you mean?

Plotz: I mean there will be no more animation.

**Terrified screams, cries of babies and explosions are heard in the background.**

Wakko: What are we gonna do now?

Dot: Where will we live?

Yakko: For once sibs...I don't know.

**Gasps in the background.**

MF: Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment present...

Yakko: Yeah baby, that's what I'm talkin' about!

MF: A tale of sadness

Wakko: Is she still there?

Yakko: I'm afraid she's gone, Wakko. We knew her well.

MF: A tale of laughter

**The Warners are laughing at an unsuspecting victim, who turns back to see what's so funny.**

MF: A tale of romance

Yakko and Wakko: HELLOOOOOOOOO NURSE!

MF: And a tale of excitement in...

Yakko: I think she's gonna blow.

Sexy lady: Run for your lives!

**Several pictures and clips from the television series are shown in still motion.**

MF: A Very Zany Animaniacs Movie. Hitting your screens November 7th.

**A/N: If you're judging by the trailer, no I am not killing off Dot.**


	2. The Big Announcement

It all started at a very noticeable bank in Paris, France. It said "Brilliance Bank" written in bold and underneath it, it said "So brilliant, we've never been robbed!" It was closing time now. Though, the guards were still there trying to stop any certain threats. Their names were Rob, a black guy, and Doc, a white guy. Rob then decided to start a conversation due to having nothing better to do.

"So, uhh, are you bored?" Rob asked.

"Definitely," Doc replied.

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have to do this," Rob said. "I mean why does this bank need two security guards when there's already a security system inside to do all the work for us?"

"Yeah, and the bad guys will start getting zapped by lasers if they're caught within it," Doc said. "Man, everything is much better with machines, aren't they?"

"They sure are," Rob replied.

As the two bumbling cops' conversation continued, there were two shadowy figures in the distance and they looked pretty evil. One was completely balck and white with a top hat, a black cloak and a very thin mustache and a woman who wore a lovely, black dress, had a make-up smeared face and had curly, Marilyn Monroe-like hair.

"Do you have the plan?" the woman asked in a Russian accent.

"Of course I do. What do I look like to you, an imbecile? First, we distract lazy cops with mime over here," the man replied. The mime was right next to him trying to throw an imaginary grenade. He then ducked and covered his ears, only for the imaginary grenade to return and blow him up. Oh, that poor, unfortunate mime.

The man continued. "Second, we sneak in and blow up lousy security system. Third, we remove glass case, push button and we get our hands on platinum. Loads and loads of platinum. Did you get all that?"

"I got it," the woman replied. She then turned towards the mime. "You, go distract those stupid guards!" The mime did as told. He ran over to the security guards, who were still having a conversation.

"Nah, fantasy is much cooler," Doc said.

"You sick dawg? Sci-fi will always be the best!" Rob retorted. Just then, the mime appeared before them.

"What is that?" Doc asked.

"It's a mime," Rob answered. "I'm sick of these things." Rob then brought out a taser and electrocuted the mime, knocking him out. The guards then stood up and proceeded to drag the mime away.

"Hope another one of these creeps doesn't show up," Doc said.

"As do I," Rob agreed.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought. My original intention was to have mime distract guards while we go through the roof," the man said surprised.

"Let's just hope American guards don't show up again," the woman said in response as they went through the roof. They got into the building and triggered the lasers.

"Good thing we have this," the man said as he tapped a button on his wristwatch, activating a large, reflective bubble around both of them. They go through the lasers unharmed and unnoticed. They then got to the vault.

"Insert code", the security system said.

"You want code? We'll give you code," the woman responded. She placed a time bomb on the system. In just 3 seconds, it blew up, causing the vault door to fly open. There, they saw all the shiny, wonderful platinum. The two had their eyes replaced by platinum bars as they looked at it.

"We are rich!" the woman exclaimed. "Leader will be proud of us!"

"Yeah, well gather as much as you can or else Leader is not pleased." They proceeded to grab as much platinum as they could...which was ALL OF IT. They stored it away in a bottomless sack, like the gag bag.

"Well, it looks like we've got it all, now let's...what in God's name are you doing?" the woman said looking at the man, who was now trying to carry a big diamond.

"Hey, Leader may want this too." He keeps pulling and pulling the diamond until he is successful. Unfortunately for him, at that moment an alarm set off. The guards had immediately burst into the vault.

"Freeze, fools!" Doc yelled.

Rob said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't notorious Russian criminals, Ghendy Jones and Melissa Fatalie?" Ghendy and Melissa just stood still. Ghendy then pulled out a gun.

"Bring it on, fellers!"

...

And so, the movie begins. In the depths of Burbank, California, there was a movie studio, Warner Bros. Pictures. In this studio, there was a water tower and in this...y'know what? If you're reading this, you've probably already watched this show and are familiar with everything so let me skip this boring introduction. So Yakko, Wakko and Dot woke up and escaped from the water tower again, wild and free. As they ran amok and wreaked havoc as usual, everyone in the studio screamed and ran in fear of the trio.

"Ah, smell that sibs? That's the smell of great friends in the morning," Yakko said.

"The best friends in the world," Wakko said in succession.

"We're so lucky," Dot said finally. Just then, some music began to play. "Uh oh, I think it's time for a song."

"Well then, why don't we just sing along?" Yakko said in response to his sister.

**(Song begins)**

_**Yakko:**_

_We're the luckiest toons in the world,_

_A world of love and care,_

_We can't think of any other world,_

_That's so good and faiiiiiiiir_

_(Music quickens)_

_We got cancelled long time ago,_

_Because of some idiot who no one knows,_

_But it was all okay in the end,_

_Because we made a lot of friends,_

_Friends, friends, friends, friends,_

_They're the greatest thing in life,_

_Friends, friends, friends, friends,_

_They'll help you recover from all the strife_

_Wakko, you take it from here._

**_Wakko:_**

_We may live in a water tower,_

_But that that doesn't mean we have no power,_

_We can do anything with no end,_

_The tower itself is a great friend,_

_Friends, friends, friends, friends,_

_They'll be there for you, okay,_

_Friends, friends, friends, friends,_

_They'll show you a lovely day,_

_Onto you, Dot. It's time for the grand finale._

**(Dot arrives in a sparkling red dress and bow, laying on a piano and holding a microphone. Her dream man, Mel Gibson, is playing the piano.)**

Mel: They paid me big time for this.

_**Dot:**_

_(song goes slower)_

_You need friends,_

_Go get some friends,_

_Don't just sit on your computer writing a script,_

_Meet a girl,_

_Say hello,_

_Take her hand and kiss her lips,_

**(Dot puts on lipstick and kisses Mel Gibson on the lips very affectionately. Mel proceeds to run away from her.)**

Mel: They're gonna have to pay me extra for that!

Dot: Wait, Mel! Come back! We can live Happily! Ever! After! Or maybe we can't, but I won't let him get away this time.

_**Dot:**_

_You're probably a friendless sap,_

_Who stays up and never naps,_

_But I'm telling you that you need friends..._Like the writer of this movie

**HEY!**

Sorry.

_**All three:**_

_Now get up,_

_And find yourself some...FRIEEEEEEENDS!_

**(song ends)**

"Whoo, that was a great song," Yakko said, although he was actually very relieved that it was over. "Now, let's go meet our very special friends." The siblings were about to set off, when suddenly, two angry looking men stormed out of Mr. Plotz's office. "Uhhhhhhhhh, who are you two?"

"I'm Phil Lord."

"And I'm Chris Miller."

"We directed "The Lego Movie" last year," Phil added.

Wakko then chimed in. "I saw that movie. It was amazing. But how did computer animation look so much like stop-motion?"

"It's complicated," Chris replied. "And we didn't even animate it, we just directed and wrote it."

Now, it was Dot's turn to get in on the conversation. "Why did you angrily storm out of Mr. Plotz's office?"

Phil answered, "Plotz said there will be no more animation in this studio. He closed down the animation studio because he feels it's under-appreciated and won't make enough money. So that means no Lego Movie sequel."

"Gosh, that's terrible," Dot said.

"Well we better get going. 23 Jump Street isn't gonna make itself," Chris added. The two men left.

"Remember when I said this was a world of love and care? Forget I ever said that," Yakko remarked. Meanwhile, in Mr. Plotz's office, the telephone rings. Plotz picks it up.

"Hello?" All of a sudden, the Warners pop out of the phone and each give him a kiss. Plotz is taken by surprise. "How many times do I have to tell you three no more surprise entrances!?"

"Sorry, we forget," Wakko apologized. "We just wanted to ask you something."

"Well, make it quick, I've got an appointment with Peter Jackson in 10 minutes," Plotz said grumpily.

"Plotzy, we heard you're shutting down Warner Bros. Animation Studios. Is that true?" Yakko asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

Plotz thought about sparing the kid's feelings, but he also felt the need to break the truth to him. "I'm sorry about this Yakko, but it's true." The siblings all had shocked faces that resembled "The Scream" after he said that. "It's just that nobody wants to see animated features anymore. They're all just waiting for things like the next Hobbit movie. There will be no more Hobbit movies, but that's just an example. People just don't seem to want to see a series of crafted images on screen and would rather look at real actors."

"Plotzy, whatever do you mean?" Yakko asked, concerned.

"I mean there will be no more animation," Plotz answered regretfully. The Warners each took a second in thought and were shocked to realize something.

"Wait, we're animated characters," Dot said. "So that means-" Plotz cut her off.

"Yes, we're letting you go," Plotz said. Usually, this would be a day of celebration for him and the rest of the Warner Bros. staff, but he, for some reason, didn't feel like celebrating the day when the Warners finally go away. Wakko and Dot both burst into tears, leaving Yakko to comfort them. They all left in sadness.

"What are we gonna do now?" Wakko asked.

"Where are we gonna live?" Dot asked.

Yakko's response was, "For once sibs...I don't know. Maybe we should just go pack our stuff and go." They all went to the Water Tower, which they had once called home, but not anymore. "Wakko, would you do the honors?"

Wakko brought out his gag bag and literally packed the entire room into the bag. They were leaving the studio and noticed several of the animators leaving. They took one last look at Termite Terrace. It was beautiful, despite all the dust...and termites. The siblings inhaled a breath of air from the building, only to cough afterwards. They were walking out the gate and noticed the studio's biggest cartoon stars, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Yakko said. "I never thought the studio would let you guys go."

"Neither did I," Daffy said sadly. He then began to cry over Bugs' shoulder, with Bugs comforting him.

"There, there Daffy. Here, have a soda."

"Really? Thanks, I never thought you'd give me a brea-" He was cut off when the can let out a loud gunshot aimed directly at his face.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs snarked. The Warners all burst into laughter, despite the sadness that surrounded the situation.

"Ha ha ha," Daffy laughed sarcastically. "You're despicable, like you've always been." The two left.

Yakko asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"Only fate will tell. An' remember, kids. Don't stop bein' funny," Bugs told them.

"So, where to now, Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, beats me, but I'm sure we'll find a new home."

"And how can you assure that?" Dot asked impatiently.

"We'll just cruise through the streets and find a place. Easy as that," Yakko replied. Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Rain!" Dot exclaimed. "How convenient."

The trio joined hands and began to merrily skip along, singing the only song one can sing happily on a rainy day.

_I'm singin' in the rain, Just singin' in the rain, What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again._  
>-<p>

**A/N: Sorry about this fic being long overdue. Also, I felt a bit of sadness going through this chapter, so this is going to be a dramedy, but the comedy will shine more, unlike that dreaded Wakko's Wish(I hate it as much as I hate Airplane...II:The Sequel, I loved the first film). Anyways, no flames. R&R. Enjoy the next chapter. And yes, the villains were inspired by Boris and Natasha. Also, this is going to have a bit of crime thrown in, so it will be a crime dramedy.**


	3. It's Always Sunny in California

So the Warners were just happily skipping along. But what about the criminals?

**Meanwhile in France...same time as now**

Ghendy and Melissa were in a black and white car, escaping from Rob and Doc, who were trying to shoot them. So far, only the left rear-view mirror was shattered and the driver's door was dented. Melissa brought out her own gun and tried to shoot them back while Ghendy was driving.

"Ghendy, this is getting tiring."

"Just keep doing it Melissa. Do it for Mr. Leader." The gunfight/car-chase continued. That was until Ghendy got his fedora blown off of his head with a loud "BANG!"

"Eh, you know what, Melissa? Perhaps we should just keep driving and avoid police." Just then, Melissa got a thought.

"This is a spy car, right?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why don't we convert into something else like a plane or a boat?" Ghendy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah, you're right," he answered. He turned on the voice activation mode.

_"You have switched on voice activation mode! What would you.."_

"Just turn into a plane, you stupid thing!" Ghendy responded angrily.

_"Request granted"_

The car turned into a biplane and it flew into the air automatically.

_"Choose your location"_

Ghendy replied, "Eh, let's just fly around the world until we run out of gas."

_"Request granted"_

The plane then flew around aimlessly. Meanwhile, Melissa had just barely been able to land a shot on Rob and Doc's car. She shot the fuel tank and it blew up, blasting Rob and Doc out of the car, but they weren't hurt badly. Rob started panicking.

Oh no, the car!" Rob yelled. "Oh my, Captain Dandill's gonna kill us!"

"Pull yourself together, man!" Doc shouted. "Look, this isn't the problem now. The problem is wondering: where will Ghendy and Melissa end up? And more importantly, who's gonna stop them!?"

**Back in California**

_I'm singin', j__ust singin' in the rain_

The Warners had finally stopped singing and decided to look around. Hollywood was a beautiful place. "Well sibs, it looks like we're on the road for the first time," Yakko said, about to cry. "It's gonna be tough, but we'll have to live with this until we find a new animation studio to take us in. Oh, how are we ever going to..." He was interrupted when Dot slapped him.

"Yakko, come to your senses, this isn't like you!" Dot yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that, sibs. That was the drama speaking," Yakko responded. "So, what d'ya say we hit the road? You know, for a bit of fun."

"I don't know," Wakko chimed in. "Isn't this the part where we look for a new home and things turn tragic?" Yakko gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't know, are we in a Don Bluth movie?" he asked. Wakko shook his head. "Then my decision is final. Let's check out the Hollywood Walk of Fame." Yakko took off and his sibs followed. Little did they know(or perhaps they did know, but they were just going with the flow), that famous band, "The Archies" was behind them.

"So, Archie, what do ya say we do now?" Reggie asked.

"I say we play a song to fit the theme," Archie said. They start to play music.

_It's always sunny in California,_

_Friendly faces everywhere,_

_There is no hatred in California,_

_People always love to share,_

_Oh California, you're so great,_

_For daylight we can hardly wait,_

_But we don't have to 'cause it's always sunny in California...California...California..._

The Warners are revealed to have been sitting in chairs, watching them the entire time. They applauded them. Yakko turns to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Archies," Yakko said. Wakko, on the other hand, was so excited by the performance, especially because of Veronica. He was gazing at her. Yakko slapped him, disappointed in him. "Wakko!" he yelled angrily. "Ya gotta respect a lady, like this!" Yakko ran up to Betty and yelled "Hellooooooo nurse!" and Wakko did the same thing to Veronica and they kissed them.

"Boys, go fig," Dot quipped.

Both the girls screamed. "Let's get outta here!" Veronica screamed. This resulted in all of them getting hit by a 10 ton ACME anvil.

...

_Fade out_

_..._

Ghendy and Melissa were steadily flying over California, both asleep, as the plane car was on autopilot. Ghendy's arm was out of the plane car, holding all the riches they had stolen. The sound of annoying pigeons flying over her managed to wake Melissa up, allowing her to notice Ghendy's arm out of the vehicle with all the loot. "Ghendy!" she yelled. Ghendy woke up.

"What? Who said that?" he asked, waking up. He then dropped the bag of loot to the ground. At that moment, he had noticed what happened. "Oh no, no ,no ,NOOOOO!" he screamed. "Go for the bag!" he yelled at the computer.

_"Describe location of 'the bag'"_

"It's right beneath us"

_"Going for 'the bag'" _The plane car swooped directly downwards to retrieve the bag.

"Yes, yes!" Ghendy said excitedly. But, unfortunately, the Warner siblings had come around.

"Hey look, it's a bag," Dot said.

"What do you suppose we do with it, Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"Do what every movie protagonist would do. Pick it up and hope it contains all your hopes and dreams," Yakko replied. The trio picked up the bag.

"Nooooooo!" Ghendy screamed. "Go up! Go up! Go u..." It was too late to command the machine as the plane car had already crashed, but Ghendy and Melissa came out unscathed. "Drat!"

"C'mon, Ghendy, we can still catch up to those kids, grab the money, board airplane using clever disguise, and bring it back to Leader," Melissa assured him.

"I guess you're right," Ghendy responded. "Get them!" The two criminals ran after the Warners in a cartoonishly fast fashion. They caught up to them and grabbed the sack Wakko was holding and they took off cackling.

"Seriously, what could those people possibly want with Wakko's bag of spiders?" Yakko asked.

"Probably for reasons only our parents would know about," Dot replied.

"But we don't have parents," Wakko said.

"Uhhh...well, let's just hope they don't meet Mr. Whiskers," Yakko said.

Ghendy and Melissa ran off into an alley.

"Oh ho ho, Leader's going to be so proud of us for once." Ghendy opened the bag and was surprised. "SPIDERS!" Spiders began to crawl out and overwhelm them. Fortunately, they managed to swat them all away.

"Wait a minute, that must mean the kids still have loot," Melissa figured. "Aye aye aye, Leader's going to kill us."

"Ahh, Leader doesn't have to know. All we have to do is..."

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WHAT?!"

"Wh-who said that?" Ghendy asked.

"I did! Leader!"

LEADER!?" they both screamed.

"But Leader, how are you talking to us?" Melissa asked.

"Through the communication chips implanted in your clothes..." Melissa was shocked and disgusted by that sentence. "In your shoes to be exact!" Melissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you know we messed up?" Ghendy worried.

"Yes, but I was expecting it out of you idiots. So, I'll be fair with you. I give you another chance to get loot, and if you fail me...you...are...KAPUT! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Leader!" They both shouted.

"Then get to work! And by the way, were these kids who took the money toons?"

"Well, they were little puppy children with black and white fur, so, ehh...I guess they were," Ghendy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I have my reasons." We take a look inside Leader's office, not seeing his face though, as he has a big red button that says "IN CASE OF PESKY TOONS" on it. Leader begins to cackle maniacally as this chapter ends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, for the writer's block, I just didn't think my writing skills were very good, but I'm trying to improve so I can write for shows and movies in the future. I was also having trouble executing the chapter. Next chapter, we'll get to see what the studio is like without the Warners or any toon to be exact. We MIGHT also get to see what Leader is up to. Thank you guys so much, leave a review, fav and follow.**

**Mr. Iwata, your work on this planet was excellent. May God let your soul rest in perfect peace. I'll never forget the times you said "Hello, everyone. This is Satoru Iwata from Nintendo".**


	4. Warnerless LotLeader's Phase 1

We take an overview of the Warner Bros. Studio as we see Ralph the Guard sleeping on the job. We then take a look into his dreams.

...

_Typically, the Warners are being chased by Ralph._

_"Duh, I gots yous now", Ralph said as he continued to chase the Warners with his net. Then, all of a sudden, the Warners started running towards him at a fast pace, causing him to spin and he was dizzy for a while. He then noticed that they were riding the Roadrunner._

_"Meep Meep". The Roadrunner stuck his tongue out at Ralph._

_"Lousy bird," Ralph muttered. He got up and continued to chase the Warners, but this time, they zoomed past him in the Batmobile, spinning him uncontrollably. Batman runs up to him._

_"Have you seen my car?" he asked. Ralph pointed in the Warners' direction. Batman ran off and Ralph continued to chase the Warners. The Warners just kept running and running and running. making Ralph frustrated as he tries to catch them._

_..._

"I got yous now Warners," Ralph said as he twisted and turned in his sleep. He then fell to the ground with a loud thud that alerted Mr. Plotz.

"Ralph!" Plotz yelled. Ralph knew this wouldn't end well. "I don't pay you to sit around and act like a buffoon! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Mr. Plotz, but, duh, it's those Warner brothers. I've been chasing thems for so long, and I can't get them out of my head."

"Well, take your time." Plotz said gently. "But no more fooling around!"

"Duh, you got it boss."

Plotz sat at his desk looking through movie scripts pitched to him. Unsurprisingly, they were all sequels, including another Middle Earth movie.

"Lord of the Rings fanfiction!? Pathetic!" Plotz exclaimed, as he threw it into a shredder.

Plotz grew bored as the scripts became more and more obnoxious and idiotic. He felt that the modern day film industry had way too many sequels. He then came across a familiar script. It was "Hooray for North Hollywood". He clearly remembered that the Warners wrote this script. It became an unpredictable success, but it got him fired. Surprisingly, the Warners gave up most of the money earned by the film so he could get his job back. It only made Plotz feel more soulless than he already did.

Meanwhile, at Dr. Scratchansniff's office, Scratchy was having a session with Mel Gibson.

"I don't get it, Doc. I wasn't called for Fury Road. Come to think of it, I haven't done much since I voiced a chicken in that British movie. Why is this happening to me!?" Mel asked.

Scratchy replied, "Maybe you did something bad that you have to apologize for?"

"Keep going."

"Maybe you hurt some people with harsh words?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Maybe you said something when you weren't quite yourself and everybody began to hate you for it?"

"Give it to me straight, Doc. What is it?"

"You offended Jews!"

"I offended myself? Say, what kind of doctor are you?"

"Not _you. _Jews. YOU. OFFENDED. JEWS!"

"Oh, Jews. I was drunk, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. Now, you need to publicly apologize for your actions, show how sorry you are and you'll be forgiven."

"Thanks, Doc. Say, that little puppy-monkey-girl-thing isn't here to stalk me, right?"

"No, she's gone."

"Well, thanks for your services." Mel left. Scratchy just sat slumped in his chair, waiting for his next patient. As time passed, he reminisced his times with the Warners. They may have caused him lots of trouble and pain, but he had to admit, some of the tricks they played on him were pretty funny, but would've been funnier had they been played on someone else. He also acted as a sort of father figure since their cartoon history states that their parents died, so seeing them go was a bit tough for him.

Hello Nurse was on her break and she was sleeping away. Everything was going fine.

...

_Hello Nurse is on the beach with a fit-looking man in red swimming trunks named John. "Oh, John, is it true that you saved a kid from drowning?" she asked._

_"Why, yes I did," John answered. He had a surfer-dude voice._

_"Is it also true that you performed CPR on a dying old man?"_

_"Yeah, totally."_

_"Oh, John."_

_"Oh, Nurse." They were about to kiss, until..._

_"HELLOOOOO NURSE!" came out of John's mouth, in Yakko's voice._

_..._

"AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed. She then realized it was just a dream and sighed in relief.

"I just can't get those Warners out of my head." she thought. "They've been driving me crazy for so long, that they've found their way into my dreams!" She started to become more furious and was breathing heavily. She then calmed down. "Stay calm, Nurse. It's just gonna take a while." She went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in front of the water tower, three construction workers were ordered to remove a trap door. "Man, this is gonna take hours," the short one said.

"Yeah, but this is what we're paid for," the big one said.

"So, let's dig in, boys," the tall, slender one said.

...

**_MEANWHILE, IN RUSSIA_**

Leader's "Toon Killer" button sent a circle around his desk and chair down like an elevator. About an hour had passed, and he was still waiting impatiently, until he had reached the bottom. "Alice!" he called. Alice, his maid, looked like a cartoonishly beautiful, animesque woman.

"Yes master, you called?" she replied in her typical Japanese accent.

"Where is my machine?" he asked.

"Right here, where you told me to keep it," she replied. She removed a cloth that was covering the machine and it turned out to be a gigantic, monstrous robot that had "Toon Killer 5000" written on its sides. It had a cubic shape, big, iron claws, sharp drills for teeth, burning red eyes and metallic wheels. Leader looked at it in glory.

"It could almost bring tears to a man's eyes," he said. A musical number soon began.

_Leader:_

_Oh, I'm sick...and I'm tired,_

_Of those crazy toons,_

_But how can I stop them,_

_With these useless goons,_

_I've tried firearms, dynamite to make them go boom,_

_But they are completely unfazed because they are toons,_

_I tried to use Dip,_

_But it is out of stock,_

_After somebody tried to use it,_

_To, uh..to, uh...clean a dirty sock?_

"Y'know what, I can't take it anymore with all these songs, can we just cut them out?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lack of Warners in this chapter, I just didn't think they were necessary, but they will be in the next chapter and, trust me, there will be more laughs than angst. So, until then, read & review.**


	5. Meeting in a Theatre

The Warners were gleefully strolling through the streets of California. Throughout the night, they had gotten into all sorts of mischief. They had a dance party on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. They messed with the Oscar voting ballots. Yakko and Wakko lusted after Emma Stone, who called the police and reported sexual harassment. Right now, they were walking up to a sign that said "FREE COPIES OF THE CENSORED ELEVEN". Unbeknownst to them, it was a trap. "Wow, really!?" Yakko exclaimed. "I thought we'd never find them!"

"Well, time to watch the most controversial cartoons of all time," Wakko said in a giddy manner.

"Don't try this at home, kids. Watch something more appropriate, like South Park," Dot said, breaking the...oh, wait, they broke so many fourth walls, that the studio couldn't afford any more. Meanwhile, Ghendy and Melissa were hiding behind a pole, holding onto a rope.

"Could you explain, the plan to me again, Ghendy?" Melissa asked politely.

"Well, we let go of rope on the count of 3 and kids get crushed by firetruck and go KAPOW," Ghendy told her. "Then we swoop in, take the booty, report to Leader and we shall become richest country in world."

"Are you sure this will work?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Of course, good old-fashioned cartoon violence never fails," Ghendy replied smugly. On the count of three, they released the rope. And just as it seemed as though the firetruck was going to smash the Warners, it stopped just a few inches above their heads.

"WHAT!?" Ghendy shouted. The Warners then got up and left, having enjoyed Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs. It wasn't really that racist at all in their eyes. Ghendy then went to check for a fault underneath the firetruck, while Melissa climbed up a ladder to see the problem with the rope.

"Oh, it's just tangled-up knots," she concluded. She began to untangle the rope and after she had done that...

*CRASH* The firetruck fell on Ghendy. "I hate you, Melissa," Ghendy said angrily, but his speech was hard to make out.

...

A few more things happened that night with the Russian duo's foiled schemes. They tried to swing an anvil attached to a rope towards the Warners, but it missed and just repeatedly swinging over the rope's supporting bar and hit Ghendy and Melissa constantly. They tried to switch out the Warners' bag with an identical bag with a bomb inside. Unfortunately for them, they saw through the old cliche and grabbed the furthest bag from them while Ghendy and Melissa took the bomb bag. They even tried to knock them out with tranquilizer darts, but they were on the road got run over by a delivery van. Now, the Warners had gone into a theatre to watch The force Awakens like they had planned to do since its release. "That John Boyega is sooo dreamy," Dot said, fawning over the lead actor. She then started howling like a wolf.

"Girls, go fig," Yakko and Wakko deadpanned collectively, earning a glare from their sister. About an hour into the movie Ghendy and Melissa sneaked into the theatre to grab the Waners' sack. They went underneath the chairs like moles digging through the ground. They bothered a lot of people while doing this. Just as they were about to grab the sack while the Warners were distracted, Wakko grabbed Ghendy's hand by mistake, thinking it was his soda, and bit his fingers.

"YEEAUGGHHHHHHH!" Ghendy yelped. the audience couldn't take it anymore and all yelled "USHER!" in a sort of chorus. A big, buff usher came in.

"Who's the dead man!?" he demanded. Everyone pointed towards Ghendy. The usher approaches him and makes all the eats bounce with each step he took. He picked Ghendy up and instilled fright in him. And, just by luck, Melissa popped up at that moment and tasered the usher, knocking him out. Ghendy was dropped safely, joined Melissa's side and they both stared at the Warners.

"HELLOOOO NURSE!" Yakko and Wakko shouted, gazing at Melissa. They both jumped into her arms like howling wolves.

"Boys," Dot started.

"Go fig," Melissa completed.

"Say, you remind me of a very sexy Natasha Fatale," Yakko quipped.

"That's Slappy's catchphrase," Wakko corrected. Melissa dumped them both onto the floor. She and Ghendy drew their guns, unsheathed them and pointed them towards the Warners.

"Alright, you know what we want," Ghendy said sternly.

"No we don't," Yakko quipped.

"Yes, you do"

"No, we don't"

"Yes, you d-" Ghendy was cut off by Yakko's hand.

"You know what, this joke's getting old and tired. What do you want?" Yakko asked.

"We want the bag," Melissa answered.

"Why? Does this bag have anything special? Like diamonds?" Dot wondered. Ghendy aimed his gun at her face.

"That is none of your concern!" Ghendy yelled, aggravated. Yakko then poked his nose.

"Sorry, you can't do that. It says here in your contract that as the villains you must perfectly explain your evil plot to us," Yakko informed them.

"We never signed that!" Ghendy exclaimed, even more aggravated.

"No, it was signed for you, just like every other movie villain in history," Yakko said, holding out a list of villains that had the contract signed for them like Darth vader, Dr. Evil, Hans Gruber, The Joker, Norman Bates, Hannibal etc.

Ghendy sighed and gave in. "Fine. The bag is our one-way ticket to being the richest country in the world. Oh sweet USSR. That bag contains all the finest, most valuable booty one could ever wish for..."

Yakko blew a kiss. "Goodnight everybody."

"And we plan on taking it to our fearless Leader, so we can bask in all the glory and riches. That is basically the whole plan."

"Good," Dot said. "so, I guess we'd better get going." However, Ghendy and Melissa stopped them in their tracks and held them at gunpoint once more.

"Uh uh uh, the contract didn't say we had to let you get off easy after we gave away all our information," Ghendy noted.

"Good point, but it also didn't say we couldn't get away with mind tricks," Yakko said.

The Russian spies laughed. "What mind tricks can you play on us?" Melissa asked mockingly.

"Wakko, if you may," Yakko said to his brother. Wakko drank a sort of brain juice brand to enhance his IQ. He then took a deep breath.

"There is a zit on your sidekick's forehead," he said giggling.

"Melissa, you're the sidekick, but there isn't a zit on your forehead,"

"Oh, I'm the sidekick? It's you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! D'oh!"

"Ha, I win!" Ghendy shouted victoriously. "Now, where were we?" he asked rhetorically as they turned back to the Warners, only to discover that they've disappeared. "Drat!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. By the way, I did this whole chapter(yes, everything) just today. I decided to add more comedy here as opposed to the more dramatic previous chapter. Be sure to read and review, especially the latter, it motivates me.**


End file.
